


I'll Lift You Up

by Quietly_Quirky_Queen_Quail (LilianaSnow)



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Acts of Kindness, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Caretaking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Sex, Drag Queens, Dress Up, Dresses, Falling In Love, Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Gangs, Homelessness, Kindness, Life Debt, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Matter of Life and Death, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Poor Life Choices, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship(s), Smut, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Daddy, The Rape Has Nothing To Do With The Relationships Mentioned, Triggers, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/Quietly_Quirky_Queen_Quail
Summary: I'll lift you upI'll watch you flyI'll fill your cupYour tears, I'll dryYou'll spread your wingsYour dress will flowYou'll take all the pretty thingsAnd put on a show





	1. Hot Damn

William expertly swung his leg up around the pole. As he spun around, he watched Mikey do the same. They worked as mirrors, unafraid as long as they stayed together. William had found out the hard way what happened if Mikey or he made a mistake.

_I guess I was the witch_

_The one you always needed to breathe_

**_You were my breath of life_ **

**_I'm stuck here in the dark_ **

**You abandoned what you wanted**

**Who needed you**

_I guess we really don't compare_

_I didn't really need what I thought could save me_

_I needed to run_

_Needed someone_

**I would have been that someone**

**For you, ooh, ooh**

_Bit my head off, wanted fun_

_Goodbye you fucked up little gun_

**Nooo oh oh**

**Nooo oh oh**

**Don't leave me**

**Do not,** _(I will,)_

**_Say good bye to me and you_ **

He straightened up and shook his hips to the tune of the music playing, circling the pole. He licked it as he slid down and swung deftly around. It had taken forever, but he had found a way to pretend to like it.

When the owner of the club walked in, and the song ended, a man they all knew as Benzedrine shuffled up. He never dressed in drag, but he did dance near the strippers. As William traded off with Sin- and Mikey traded off with and Donnie- he caught a glimpse of the owner by William's usual room.

Mikey and William sashayed sexily toward the back, rewarding men who slipped money into their garters with moans and teasing hands.

Mikey was dressed in a hot pink latex top. His face was glittery and smoky, leading up to perfectly tousled bleach-blond hair with brown roots. Below his top he had on a silver belt and golden tights. He had matching garters over those, for the money. His miniskirt was black and sheer, as were his tights, so his white thong was obvious. He even had pale blue kitty heels on. He was known to the floor as "the Bellissima Princepessa." The name was curtesy of the Italian manager who hired them.

William had a more... Nyctophiliac outfit. He dressed in a black corset, which wrapped in wraught-iron chain around his neck. He had a large, full skirt that looked Victorian inspired, but it only went halfway to his knees. The corset met the wine-colored skirt on at his hips. The junction was covered with a belt made of the same chains as the corset scraps. His grey garters were just above the knee, holding up fishnets over wine-colored stockings. His shoes were not heels, which made him look the same height as Mikey. They were instead black boots. He had his hair pulled before shows, and drew dark circles and eyleiner around his eyes. He also carried a lace umbrella with him. He was highly popular among vampire customers, leading him to be called "the Blood Count."

When they entered William's room, they knelt and waited for Gabe to speak. They were subordinate to him.

Gabe was a gangster, and he ran a tight ship. The Cobras were the most deadly and effective gang in the world. Not even thirteen governments were able to stop him. It was kind of hilarious to Will. Gabe was always so... Funny, and he didn't seem like a gangster. Either way, you could be beaten up or killed for going against him, so they let him do and say as he pleased. William and Mikey had always been his favorites.

"Have you been good sluts, boys?" Gabe asked, sounding drunk. His vampire must have recently fed.

Most rich people had vampire sugar babies. These poor souls would wind up taking daily torment just to get a few drops of blood from them a month. They weren't even allowed to hunt without permission. However, Gabe had just one vampire, who was fed deeply and regularly. He was even allowed to scope out healthy chicks on their periods to drink that.

"Yes, sir," they answered in unison. William loved the way Mikey's voice always tremored excitedly, betraying his face, at these encounters. Gabe laughed softly.

"Nobody got you down on both knees today? Well, I'm looking for eye candy next week. Which ever one of you makes the other cum harder gets to test out their luck on never coming here for that treatment again." Gabe was grinning. Sometimes, he took more than one home. It depended on how much he liked the show.

Gabe sat back and watched.

Mikey started to move first, bringing William's lips to his own. Will didn't allow Mikey to do all of the work. He started stripping Mikey down and pushing at his muscles. Mikey fiddled with the chain around William, knowing that he was extremely needy.

When the chain hit the floor, William let out a moan and started to suck at Mikey's neck. He left a hickey, sliding a hand down Mikey's pants. Both of them wanted to get the other off, and get them off well, while not spilling one drop of seed themselves.

Mikey moaned and gripped at William's back. He swiftly undid the corset and threw it to the side. As he made the noises, the ones that spurred William on and started Gabe's hand around his own cock, Mikey lifted William up and reached underneath the skirt.

Satisfied to feel Beckett was stretched, wet, and empty, Mikey pulled him down on top of him. William gasped and rolled his hips, dropping his hand to Mikey's waist. William was naked above his skirt. Mikey took advantage of this to lick his nipples and rub his sides happily and freely. To the tune of the slow thrusts Mikey was granting Beckett, Gabe jerked off.

Because Mikey prefered to bottom, and William wasn't picky, this gave Mikey the advantage. William moaned out something, a plea to let him take care of Mikey, but the shorter man didn't listen.

William whined, scrabbling to get a grip on Mikey. It felt great, but he didn't want it to feel good for him. He wanted it to feel amazing for Mikey. Mikey, unfairly, had an advantage.

So, he started moving his hips, trying to avoid getting his prostate touched. Mikey whined, pushing him back onto the floor. William spread himself wide so that Mikey would have fun. They were a whimpering, moaning mess.

When William finished, he clenched around Mikey unbelievably tight. His eyes screwed up and he had his head back in a silent scream. Mikey noticed his red, bitten lips, his beautifully blissed face, and he had his own spectacular orgasm.

Gabe also finished, panting. He stood up and helped the two up. He always helped clean them up, and today was no exception.

"Both of you go get your things, we're going to my place."


	2. Ashen Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One little woman lost her way  
> She stalked and scowled and cried all day  
> When she found the venom's crown  
> She stayed until he made her drown  
> Her ghost will haunt his bloodied pawn  
> Until he passes the curse to dawn

William quickly found himself a fan of the garden Saporta had meticulously maintained. There were open paths, and the lace parisol he wore- for aesthetic reasoning- cast a shadow on the flowers that captivated him. In truth, he played a Victorian-esque character that Saporta loved- and he played it well enough to earn his daily bread.

For instance, that day, he was wearing a dark purple gown that skimmed the ground as he walked. The basket of the skirt made it hard to walk, and his corset was incredibly tight, but he made due. After all, Mr. Saporta had given this to him. It was what he would wear dutifully to serve his purpose.

He had white gloves that had little holes on his wrists. This was because he was subject to feeding Saporta's vampire if Saporta didn't want to. The holes provided a safe place to position the fangs.

"Ms. Beckett?" called a familiar voice. William winced and made his way gracefully toward the manor. He enjoyed the way Saporta smiled, but hated the corset. He didn't much like the outfits at all, or the fact that he was expected to respond to both Ms. and Mr., but he wanted the corset off the most.

"Coming, Mr. Saporta," he replied respectfully.

He kept the path, but he fell. He hit the floor wuth a sickening thump, feeling his throat being punctured. It felt kind of like the vampire, who he knew as 'Pete,' but Pete was gentle and considering. And he had only been there a few days- he'd fed Pete just to learn the ropes, a mouthful of blood. That was it! Pete wasn't hungry!

"Stop... Please..." he whimpered, slipping unconcious.

* * *

When he came to, he was somewhere he didn't recognise. Pete was there, hanging from the ceiling.

"Wha-"

"Don't worry, Mr. Beckett, sir," Pete whispered, jumping down. "You got attacked by a woman. Mr. Saporta brought you down here because I specialize in the aftermath of blood loss."

He began to sit up, but it hurt. Pete gently lay him back down and looked over his body. William looked down at himself to see that he was naked, except for his boyshorts that Saporta had bought him.

 "You were having trouble breathing, so I removed the dress." Pete smiled. "I had to get rid of it, so if you liked it... I'm sorry."

"Not really, no..."

"Not really what? You don't like the dress?"

"I liked it. I just didn't like the corset. I wore one once on a dare at the club, and everybody loved it so much that they asked me to keep it."

"You're not at the club anymore. Gabe wants you to voice your opinion on your outfits."

"Really?" William felt the vampire's careful hands rubbing over his skin.

"Yeah. I used to wear fishnets all the time, and then I had a mental breakdown because it reminded me of the day I got turned. Gabe asked me why I never said anything and he got really sad that I thought he wouldn't like it if I stopped wearing them. He's a really nice guy. Haven't you noticed the kinds of guys he targets?"

"Prostitutes?"

"No. Dangerous people." Pete smiled. "He didn't target you, he liked you. He does what he can to keep the violent criminals from hurting civillians. Didn't you notice that?"

"No... Mikey and I are homeless."

"You... You were homeless?"

"Are homeless. We don't live here."

"Well, you do now." Pete sounded oddly defensive. "Especially with what I have to do. Your body isn't making enough blood to replace what's missing. I need to turn you."


	3. Hellgate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make me scream  
> Make me dream  
> Make me rip at the seam  
> Eat my heart  
> Don't start  
> Tearing me apart  
> I saw Torture, I saw Satan, I saw Hell  
> But in this ball you say I'm the bell  
> Pulling me until I'm a shell  
> Goodbye brother  
> Goodbye mother  
> Goodbye other  
> I'm in pain  
> I see no gain  
> I'll walk into the acid rain

Pete's teeth were sharp, white, and pearly. William watched him bare his teeth and lick the glands that made the venom. He knew he'd be a vampire soon. It was almost comforting.

The black venom dripping was not comforting. William watched Pete tie him down and lift his arm to his mouth.

_Red. Red on black on white._

The pain hit him like a train. First, it was just a bit of discomfort- the rumble of the tracks. Then, it split through him. It felt like Gabe was whipping his bare skin, pulling him back with barbed wire. His veins pulsed and swole, an electric current supercharging him to hunt. His skin blistered and cushioned his muscles, burning against the restrains.

All of his organs- his lungs, heart, brain, liver, spleen, stomach- exploded inside of him. They left him a gooey mess of himself, a prisoner in his body. His muscles collapsed in on themselves, reducing him to pulp and blood and pain.

New sights hit him like a tidal wave- the lacey pattern of the dusty cobwebs, each individual speck of dirt on the wall. He smelled blood and something like rotting garlic and an entire garden of flowers. He heard Gabe pacing- no, fucking Mikey's brains out of his skull, fearfucking. He tasted bittersweet silk and satin. And bile- like he would throw up.

He felt hunger. Not in his stomach. Just in his entire body, an emptiness screaming to feed. He shifted and sobbed. It lasted what felt like minutes, but indeed was hours before Pete left the room.

He returned with Mikey and Gabe in tow. Mikey was wearing gloves in the same fashion as William's. Pete unshackled him, but lowered something hard and thin around his neck. He popped a pill into William's mouth, then led William to Mikey.

Beckett's teeth found the holes and bit, sucking slowly. Mikey moaned softly, and Gabe held him from behind. As William drank deeply, Mikey found it hard to keep quiet. He felt orgasmic. Gabe reached imto Mikey's pants to tease the beast.

Mikey took an embarrassingly short amount of time to climax, and Pete gave a sharp tug on the makeshift collar.

Barbed wire. It was disgusting that he was expected to wear that.

Pete pushed him down to sleep. He'd need it.


	4. Hot Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's burning beneath me  
> And I taste the crimson curse  
> It's more than I though possible for me  
> But she says it gets worse

When he woke up again, William was exhausted. He also wasn't breathing anymore. That terrified him.

Then two strong hands- dispite being tiny hands- pulled him from the box he was in. He looked down at himself and looked back up at Pete.

"I'm wearing clothes now."

"And they don't have a corset. Or a basket. I told Gabe you hated yours."

William looked back down. The bodice of the dress was cream-colored, with little, strawberry-colored roses made across the top. The skirt of the gown was a very smooth gradient, easily darkening to the shade of a rich dark chocolate. He also noticed it was no longer Victorian, but rather more of a traditional wedding style. There were lacy sleeves that matched the roses. It looked good. He liked it. And he could move.

"I'm not breathing."

"No vampire does. Come on, I'm going to show you a few things."

Pete walked him through the halls of the manor. It was dark out, and inside, it was almost lonely. They stopped in front of a red door, and Pete swung it open.

There were three girls on the bed, each combing each other's hair. William could smell something that made his stomach feel empty.

"Good, showing signs of self restraint. That's Christine, Erin, and Meagan. There's another girl who usually stays here too, her name's Kristen, but she's visiting family."

"Hello, Pete," said one seductively. "Come for a taste?"

"No, thanks, Meagan. Just showing William where you are. He's recently turned."

Will could see an 'M' embroidered on her nightgown, and quickly saw Christine and Erin also had their initials on their clothes.

"Some sort of harem, or...?"

"Ha!" Christine laughed. "We're paid to be a food source for Pete. Our differing cycles mean that one of us is menstruating at all times. We're blood calls. I guess we're with you now too."

Pete smiled gently. "Sorry. Makes you feel any better, you still have access to everywhere else on the grounds. Except Gabe's bedroom."

"Hmph. What makes us feel better is that we get oral during that time of the month."

Meagan shook her head. "So, no dice on wanting food?"

"Um... What do you mean by... Food source, actually?" William asked.

"When women menstruate, they bleed. So, while they do that, we drink it." Pete smiled. "It's a pretty good system."

"Technically, Gabe's all of our sugar daddy," Erin said, apparently lost in a dream world. For once in her life.

"She likes Saporta," William observed.

"He has a first name. You can use it."

William shrugged. "Okay, I guess. So... We eat them out?"

"Yep." Christine looked mournfully at him, then nodded to Meagan. "It's her week, next week's my turn."

Pete raised his eyebrows, suspecting she liked William. "Anyway, William, why'd you ask? Hungry?"

"No, actually. But when I am... I'll be prepared."

Pete laughed. "Respect, man. You deserve it."

They said goodbye and left. "So... They flirt."

"Sometimes, if they like you. But they're usually not that interested. Or at least, they don't come out and say it. Mainly, they enjoy the sex and the vices they have access to. Most of them were raised in the slums, so."

"Really? And Gabe doesn't mind?"

"Shit, man, he doesn't hire them. They go through blood screening, then they have to keep a calender of their cycles for six months, and once they pass those, they have to be approved by us. And if we want someone else, we're allowed to go find someone else healthy."

"Are they allowed to go out?"

"If they want. They have to report if they had sex so we can check them for diseases, and if they get pregnant they get fired or get abortions. Because of this, and it being common knowledge, lot of applicants are actually either extremely poor lesbians or bisexuals who'll get it on with other members. I don't deal with that though, their sex lives don't affect me. It's their business."

"Do you even talk to them off their cycles?"

"Yeah. They're still people, so I do befriend them. In fact, Meagan's my best friend."

"So that's allowed."

"Yeah, it is." Pete smiled. "C'mon, let's go to the woods. My favorite thing about being a vampire is there."

They walked, and when they got to a clearing in the forest, William had to catch his breath.

There was a quiet stream, and a stone sculpture that looked to have an empty space in it. It looked like a combination of a heart, skull, and bat. Pete stepped into it and smiled. "Come on, have a seat."

William sat down in a very proper manner, then immediately had his head turned to look the way they'd come.

There were stars twinkling through the trees. William could see owls up in the trees, napping wolves, and even a cave. The stream provided a lullabye as the breeze blew the field's wildflowers. It was beautiful and serene. Then he looked up.

He could see and recognise all of the constellations up there, and there was no light pollution out here. It was beautiful.

"This forest is the only place that none of the non-vampires are allowed to go. This place us all ours."

"Whoa... I could stay out here for hours."

"Yep. It's all ours. And- I keep this out here in case we lose track of time." Pete grabbed a giant umbrella. "So we can get to the manor and get on our sunblock."

"I, uh... Expected us to sleep during the day."

"We used to. Not anymore. We don't need to. Besides. We only need to sleep one nine-hour period a week as long as we feed enough."

"Oh..."

William looked up again.

* * *

The next morning, when they were in the house, Pete and William were both much closer. William actually felt something blossoming in his stomach- the same thing that blossomed for Mikey and even Gabe.

He was falling in love.

 

 


	5. Starlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was the king  
> And he needed a prince  
> I lifted my wing  
> And haven't looked back since  
> I'm his dearest secret  
> His biggest mistake  
> I felt danger from the onset  
> And I give to him my world to make

"That's a blood fountain," William whispered.

Gabe had indeed wanted to attend a social event with William and Mikey. Pete was also there. It was a large, ballroom-esque place that neither Mikey nor William felt entirely wanted. They felt like they stuck out.

However, it was true and that was a good thing. William was wearing a dress that skimmed the floor. It was a dark purple with a silver pattern on the skirt. He had a tiara on, with diamonds and an amethyst center. He had a very sleek, pretty, and practical watch. Underneath- although nobody could see- he had very cute black flats.

Mikey, too, wore a purple dress, but his was much shorter. It was at his knees and made him look like a teenager who somebody snuck to a sorority party. It was a light purple, not quite dark enough to be lavender. He had a simple silver necklace with a musical note pendant. He also had a charm bracelet, with each charm carved out of precious gems. He even had black heels.

Pete was wearing a very light purple suit, and he had silver hair pins. He didn't have a tie, and his shirt was black. He wore a watch and black dress shoes as well. He hadn't put much thought to his appearance. Mikey and William had both been allowed ten choices.

The entire room stopped to stare when they walked in. Gabe was not wearing anything like them- he had a black tux. The stares were envy for the vampires and Mikey, looking up and down at their beautiful formalwear and natural good looks. They felt like they were on display in the best way possible, and Gabe had his arms around their waists, a simple statement to the rest of the attendees. Look all you want, but you'll wind up dead if you touch.

"Indeed, it is a blood fountain. They always provide healthy O positive." Gabe had voiced hate for vampires who didn't ask before feeding, but he understood that they needed to feed. He always ensured that the sources vampires he associated himself with used were healthy, willing, and well-compensated.

"And that is signifigant because...?"

"It's the sweetest, richest blood type," Pete explained. "And it's pretty rare. C'mon, let's go get some."

William glanced at Gabe, who gladly let go of him and nodded. "If you need me, I'll be over there. Don't drink too much- you don't want to get sick."

"Okay, sir." William walked with Pete, who was already scoping out the sugar cups.

"See, it's like a fondue- which you can still eat if you want, by the way- and they give you these little cups made of sugar. Fill it up, then eat the entire thing, or you can use the ladels to fill an actual glass with it."

William decided on a sugar glass first. It was tiny and adorable, and it filled pretty decently. He watched Pete also filling one before popping it in his mouth.

The blood was extremely sweet and flavorful. It exploded across his tongue and lit up something inside him. Craving, want, almost lust for it. Bloodlust. The sugar disolved and washed away with the crimson, leaving the taste of iron and oxytocin on his tongue. He took three more sugar cups before turning away and watching the rest of the gathering.

Everybody was talking amongst themselves, and a few were dancing as well. He could see Mikey and Gabe, and the people they were talking to.

And he could hear them, too.

"Well if you had let me help you two, he wouldn't be a vampire," one of the guys was saying, presumably about William.

"What were you going to do, Gerard, you were being abused yourself. Besides, it's not like anyone got killed."

"And William hasn't expressed anger for it. It wasn't anybody's fault, Gerard. It was an accident and your brother is being taken care of, just like you." Gabe's voice was calm and collected, as if he had heard this a thousand times before.

"Gee, honey, drop it," came a kind, soft voice. "You know Pete wouldn't have let anyone diseased go into that club, much less go after your brother. That's why we hire vampires for security."

William and Pete both took an actual glass of the blood and joined them.

Gerard was wearing a pretty cute skirt, a pink one, and his top was cream colored. He was also wearing a black belt. The other guy, who he was told was Frank, was wearing a similar suit to Pete, except it was black.

"Hello, sirs," William whispered respectfully, ducking his head.

"No need for that, Frank's a friend," Gabe assured him. "Just don't call him short."

Frank raised an eyebrow. "So you actually care about these two, as well? How many people do you even like?"

"Three. I like three people, Frank, and they're all wearing purple. Because they're my princes." Gabe grabbed all of them and kissed their cheeks.

Pete levetated up to kiss Gabe deeply rather than just be given a peck on the cheek. Gabe let go of Mikey to grab Pete's waist, accepting the kiss and then setting him back down. Both of them were beaming.

William looked around and realized that there was only one person in pink, and only three people in purple. Most of them wore all white or grey.

"Because we're higher ups, we claimed colors in this hall," Frank informed him. "I chose pink because Gerard likes pink. I don't know why Gabe chose purple."

"Because purple means royalty, and they're my princes." Gabe smiled proudly.

William and Mikey blushed and looked away, and Pete beamed happily. There was a long way to go before the new additions would be ready to admit that they actually liked Gabe.


	6. I'm Running From The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know which way to go  
> I'm confused and fucking heavy  
> The sun is shining on my snow  
> And they just won't pass the levy
> 
> I'm taking my time to the show  
> There's nothing I can do  
> Your eyes are starting to glow  
> I need to free you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confessional: I was putting off listening to Jumpsuit and Nico And The Niners because I was terrified of what my synesthesia would do with it. I finally listened today. You can ask me if you want to know.

~~_**TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE AND KIDNAPPING** _ ~~

Pete sat up with a start, tossing and turning. He screamed out and kicked Gabe off of the bed. He only got bad like this once every few months anymore, but Gabe knew he was still fighting the terror.

Gabe stood up and debated between going for help or just slitting his wrist for Pete. When Pete flew off the bed, he turned and ran to find either William or the library keeper. The library keeper was an expert on vampires and always knew how to calm them down.

He found both of them, discussing William's craving for vegetables, and dragged them to his bedroom.

William felt extremely embarrassed when he saw Gabe's door. He was only wearing a sheer lace nightgown. He thought sex at first, but then he and the keeper were thrown into the room and forced to look up.

William jumped up and grabbed Pete, gently hugging him and pulling him back down to the floor. Pete was much more experienced in vampiric ability, but Will had a clearer head. As soon as William brought him down, the keeper grabbed Pete's face and started looking at his fangs and eyes. As the keeper started tracing strange patterns over Pete's skin. The vampire stopped squirming, closing his mouth and opening his eyes.

Pete had tears in his eyes and he threw himself onto William, sobbing. The keeper left the room, leaving the three men there. William started rubbing his back and humming to him.

Gabe wrapped his arms around Pete.

"Do you want to feed?" Gabe asked softly.

Pete hesitated, then nodded slowly. Gabe pulled away and tilted his neck to one side. Pete puled away and sat behind Gabe.

"Tell me if it starts to hurt," Pete told him hoarsely before licking his neck.

Gabe whimpered, then nodded. He had used to hate Pete biting him, but that was before he got used to the fact he could still be in charge. He needed to feed Pete- and it felt amazing, if he was being honest.

Pete sank his teeth in slowly, then poked at the wounds with his tongue. The blood started flowing, and he tasted the worry and trust in the blood. It tasted like comfort. It tasted like love and warmth and home and _Gabe._ It was everything Pete needed, and it was addictive.

"P... Pete..." Gabe whispered brokenly, reaching for Pete's hand. The vampire held his hand and continued taking it in.

Gabe reached his hand down his pants, eyes closed, and started pumping his dick slowly. William was slightly uncomfortable, and Pete could see it.

'You are welcome to turn away or leave the room. This is what he always does when I feed. He loves the way it feels.'

William blinked, then blinked again.

'I can project thoughts, if I try. You will learn that in twelve or so years.'

William nodded and walked into a closet. He stayed there and listened to Gabe's moans and sighs. It was strange. Gabe wasn't a bad guy, but he was domineering, and William was listening to him whimpering in pleasure.

Gabe was lost in the sensation. He was safe and he was keeping Pete safe; the blood was being lost slowly but steadily, and it was orgasmic. It didn't take long for him to cum, the semen wetting his pants. He sighed happily as Pete removed his teeth and cleaned the wound. Then he put a bandage on it and let Gabe lean on the headboard.

Pete invited William out of the closet.

"Uh, Pete? Will I ever act like that or...?"

"No, hopefully. I, uh... Need to tell you something. Just so you understand."

Gabe pulled Pete in for a cuddle. He nuzzled up to the place he had just sucked.

"The night I got turned wasn't a matter of saving my life, like it was with you. A vampire whose name got banned from the manor and Gabe's workplaces, he turned me. He attacked me while I was working as an actor in Victorian England-"

"You don't have an accent!"

"I moved to America when Queen Victoria died. It's been a while since I've even been to England. I changed with the language. Anyway, I was working the late night, and I got attacked. He drank deeply and raped me. He used me for three weeks as he pleased, usually drunken from an alcoholic's blood. He changed me when I started getting ill from the stress. He moved me to keep me from being rescued. I escaped a little while before Gabe started his gang."

"He was the reason I started the gang. I didn't want him to ever be hurt again. I kept him safe here until I managed to kill the man who turned him, and then I took him to the hospital. He got treated, and then I kept him safe afterwards."

"I'm a free vampire now, and I'm glad that Gabe rescued me. He never made me stay with him, he never made me do anything except let him help me. I fell in love and moved to the manor. He constructed the forest for me. And the gardens." Pete smiled fondly, taking Gabe's hand. "It's been seven wonderful years now, but... I still have nightmares sometimes."

William nodded. "I'm sorry. I had no clue."

"I know... And it's okay. You're welcome to stay if you want, or go back to your room. We're going to go back to sleep."

Pete lay his head on Gabe's chest and closed his eyes. William left with a full head as they started snoring. He decided to sleep in Mikey's room- if Mikey allowed it- and discuss it with him later.

Until then, sleep.


	7. Off To Never Never Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess I lost  
> I know your cost  
> You weren't worth the trouble  
> I see it double  
> Goodbye, fear  
> Hello, grinding gear

William woke up with Mikey curled into his arms, crying his eyes out. William decided to fuck the discussion he'd planned.

"What's wrong, Mikes?" he asked gently.

"My brother... He was mad at me... For being with Gabe..."

"Oh, honey, I'm sure he's just worried. Technically, Gabe is a gang leader. He wants you to be safe and happy."

Mikey nodded. "But so is... So if Frank... And I think Frank's more violent..."

"Both Gabe and Frank are vegans. I don't think they'd hurt us if we didn't want them to hurt us. Besides... I know why Gabe even started the Cobra. I think if Gerard knew, he'd be okay with it."

"Really?" Mikey sniffled, wiping his eyes.

William nodded. He had met Gerard twice before the dance, and both times Gerard had been extremely protective of Mikey.

"Pete? He's from Victorian England." He explained everything that Pete had told him. "If he took you in, Mikes, he's not gonna hurt you, or let anyone else hurt you. Unless you like the pain and ask for it.".

Mikey snuggled close to him. "Thanks, Bill... I was a little scared myself..."

"I know." William smoothed his hair and rubbed his back. "There's nothing at all for you to worry about."

William started to hum gently, holding him close. He wrapped his hands around Mikey, massaging the muscles he knew would be sore from crying. He described the gardens at night, tapped a rhythm on Mikey's spine that lulled him to sleep. He could smell the smaller man relaxing, and he decided he liked it.

Maybe this wasn't actually so bad.


	8. Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see the fear in your eyes  
> I hear the thunder in your heart  
> The lightning flashing across the skies  
> Is tearing you apart
> 
> This is the day you love the least  
> The type of night you will not weather  
> So hold onto me, ignore the beast  
> And curl up on faux leather

~~ _**TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE, PTSD, AND VIOLENCE** _ ~~

The second week of living in the manor, William and Mikey were learning more about Pete and Gabe. Everything from Popsicles to the clouds taught them something. Including that Mikey and Pete, apparently, had something in common.

They both hated storms.

For frighteningly similar reasons.

Pete's abuser had only ever let Pete outside in the storms, when he had no choice but to stay close or get lost and possibly killed. As a result, he would get intense waves of sensation that exhausted him, and be blinded by the lightning flashes. Pete, as a relatively young vampire, had been unable to to control his senses. The worst of it was thunderstorms, and in the aftermath. The cold would bite into him and make him ill. He'd be unable to keep food down, and then he'd be beaten.

Mikey had simply been homeless through hundreds of storms. He had been forced to take shelter in many very busy homeless shelters during blizzards, and he would freeze and nearly starve during long, heavy thunderstorms. Often, he would have to hide under a Dumpster for any semblence of safety. He would also be injured in hail or freezing rain and have a hard time working.

How did they learn this about each other?

The library keeper, who was called Patrick, and also Benzedrine. He had come in one day while the vampires were discussing food- and what the dos and don'ts were- to inform everyone that there was a storm moving in. William had immediately saught out Mikey to take him to the den, which had a fireplace, books, and blankets. Once they were in the den, Gabe and Pete also appeared in the den.

Gabe started a fire and set snacks out. When he noticed Mikey curling close to William, he asked what was wrong.

After William explained, Gabe smiled and snorted. Then he told him about Pete's own fear of the weather.

Mikey looked at Pete, who was wearing an extremely large grey hoodie and a pair of cloth pants. Mikey looked down at his own comfort clothes. He had a black t-shirt with a sparkly pink unicorn and a pair of skinny jeans. He moved closer to Will- who had forgone dresses and donned a white shirt and black pants- and patted the empty space.

Pete took the invitation. When Mikey pulled Bill toward Pete, the vampire listened. They were a little cuddle fest, which made Gabe smile a little.

"Awww, you're so cute. Not all of the snacks are vampire-only, only the ones that have blood on the boxes." Gabe sat in a chair and picked up a book. "You guys can read, cuddle, eat, enjoy the fire, do whatever. I'm here if you need anything."

Mikey's reply was drowned out with a loud clap of thunder. Mikey let out a sob and curled close to Pete, who was also starting to cry. William pulled blankets down over them and glanced at the food. Seeing normal marshmallows, he grabbed the bag and offered one to Mikey. Luckily, he accepted, chewing slowly and starting to calm down.

William looked at Gabe and mouthed a question.

'Can I make s'mores for him?'

Gabe nodded, pointing out the box of graham crackers and the package of chocolate. In fact, he set his book aside and helped.

They spent the night holed away from the rain, eating s'mores and coming out of their shells. William was delighted to see Pete smile, actually laughing, when Mikey dropped a hot marshmallow on his cheek.

After that, the two couples were closer.


	9. You Raise Your Glass And Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sobbing  
> Everything inside is throbbing  
> You push me til I break  
> Almost more than I can take  
> Yet you know what I need  
> Which instructions to heed  
> And when I'm ready to drop  
> You are ready to stop

Pete ducked as William leapt into the air yet again. The newer vampire crashed into the wall and fell off. Tears stung his eyes, and his entire body was sore. He shook it off- though it looked more like a grimace- and stood up, bracing himself for being told to try again.

Instead, Pete handed him a mug of hot blood with fresh herbs from the garden mixed in.

"What?"

"You earned it. Suck at the agility so far, but you're making progress." Pete smiled and sat on the table. "You'll get it right in no time."

William took a sip. It was surprisingly delicious. It was rich, and tasted like a slightly more bitter version of O positive. He winced, leaning against the wall.

"It's O negative. Little better for making that stuff. Not too sweet, but not nearly as bland as AB positive or sour as B negative."

"What even is this?" he asked, taking another drink.

"Don't ask me, man, that's Patrick's recipe. He says I can have it when he's dead. He calls it 'blood tea.' It really helps recover after a work out, hunt, or fight."

"H-Hunt?" William stammered. "I thought-"

"You've never heard of blood hunts?"

"N-No..."

"Okay, so. There are people who get a rush off being chased. Groups of them get checked for diseases, then sign away blood every month, on the eighteenth. They go into a predetermined place and wear white wristbands. Vampires from around the city buy tickets, and they stalk the guys. It's awesome." He grinned. "Extremely draining, though. Hunting is hard. Especially if they run out of victims before you catch someone, because once you've been drank you can't feed anyone else, y'know? Bout a hundred vampires each time don't get to catch, but once everyone's been picked off and goes home, the guys who weren't so lucky get a pre-collected pint outside."

"Wow. Sounds fun."

"Yep. Not for everyone, though. Once you learn how to use your current abilities, I'll take you on one. After that, you decide whether you like it or not."

"Sounds like a plan." He sipped the blood tea some more and realized exactly why Pete wanted the recipe. It was addictive.

Pete smiled as he continued sipping the blood, watching his protogee fuel up. They had been practicing for two hours, with varying levels of success. So far, William had managed to put a dent in the hull of a boat Pete had set as an obstacle, cracked the floor, and successfully gotten through three different courses Pete had set up. When they tried agility, William had discovered that he could not, in fact, 'bounce bounce,' as the annoyingly catchy song Pete had playing during demonstrations suggested.

"So. When do we start practice back up?" William asked after he had finished the cup.

Pete refilled it and stretched. "Two weeks. I'd teach you next Tuesday but I've got a date with the Hunt in the high schol."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Pete opened the door and started to leave. "Oh, and by the way. Don't sleep with Mikey tonight. You'll be secreting a healing hormone that makes human extremely horny. He won't get a wink."

"Okay... Thanks for the warning."

* * *

The next morning, Mikey fell asleep on William's chest. He hadn't been in the same room as him, but the human had been up all night FaceTiming Gerard, who was drawing portraits of him for a portfolio for an art school. When Mikey curled up on him, William felt absolutely like he was at home.

"Hey, William? Is it okay if next time he draws you?" Mikey mumbled sleepily into his chest.

"Yeah, that'll be perfectly fine, Mikey." William hummed until they both fell asleep.

Dinner was the first interaction they had with the rest of the house that day.

 

 


	10. Truth Won't Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see everything inside your mind  
> I know your life's about to unwind  
> I see everything's about to change  
> So don't be afraid to go against the grind

_**Pete-centric chapter, about the Hunt, and the Vampiric Rights Movement**_

Pete sat in Patrick's car, watching him check his bag for the last time before heading out.

"Dude, do you really need that much stuff?"

"You should see the conditions you guys come out in, Pete. You don't know that you won't need all this."

"You don't know that I will," Pete pointed out.

"It's better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, Mom."

They spent the rest of the drive in silence, listening to music and watching out for pedestrians. Pete could still remember when the ladies they passed would be expected to wear much more clothing. He could still remember the fear in their eyes whenever he was outside their window. He looked back down, knowing that those days were gone but hating himself for those he had turned, those he had killed, those who he had scarred and never asked for forgiveness.

Patrick knew exactly what he was thinking. He knew about the vampire's guilt. It was that very guilt that made him human. Many vampires hated themselves for their kill counts being so low. Many hated the changes that made them stop killing. But even more were like Pete, and William: Forced to become bloodsucking fiends and revelling in the readily-available food they could get once they registered.

Pete and William had both drank from the source. They had both kept on the side of caution. The Cobras helped keep them and other peaceful vampires safe while they killed the violent ones.

The Cobras were also the people who organized the local Hunts, for thrill seekers and vampires who enjoyed source-feeding. They provided the pills many new vampires took to prevent themselves turning victims. They kept clean and safe- many either celibate or only... interacting... with other members of the gang- so they could donate or put on their bands for the Hunts.

"Hey, Pete. Look out my window."

Pete obliged, glad to be pulled from his head. There were a bunch of protestors of vampire rights- people who Pete had always found hilarious- wearing inaccurate Edwardian and Victorian outfits and holding up signs reading things like "If You Don't Give Me Blood, I'll Take It" and "What's Next, Rights For Rapists?"

Pete laughed. "Do you think they realize that's not why we did it?"

"Nope."

"They act like we think we're obligated to have blood, when we all work hard to earn it."

Vampiric rights had been a hot-button issue for years. Right-wingers said that they had killed too many people. Left-wingers said that if offered a resource to get safe blood from consensual sources, blood-related kidnappings and killings would plummet.

When Chicago passed a law saying that if a vampire came in restrained from starvation insanity, the blood that would be next to expire was to be fed to them, hundreds of sick vampires went to emergency rooms, and they were all treated. Soon, after hearing about the noticable difference in death rates, other cities in Illinois passed similar laws. Illinois became the safest place for vampires and humans alike.

Chicago started passing laws allowing people to sell blood to vampires as long as it was removed safely from their bodies, and eventually, inter-status couples started cropping up. Other states started to pass laws aiding vampires and people who were willing to help them.

In just three short years, few vampires ever killed for blood anymore. Few pale, bloodless victims washed up on the banks of the river. When the Cobras started gaining supporters and members, people started getting snakebite tattoos on their necks and wearing white wristbands that said, "I'm safe to bite."

Some of the older vampires who missed the activity of chasing and some thrill-seeking humans started Hunts on pre-rented property. When the Cobras caught word of it, they started making them bigger.

Other groups organized similar things in other states and cities, and it eventually got passed to the Supreme Court. The Court chose to err on the side of the vampires, saying that if it was consensual and controlled, with medical personel nearby, it was okay.

And then marriage laws were passed, allowing them to get married to whoever the fuck they wanted.

Rights to adopt; research cures; teach; control themselves and better themselves. They found medicines that let them be in the sunlight. They were allowed to sleep in hotels at night and go out in public.

The Westborough Baptist Church had given very strong opinions against it. That was all a fuck ton of people needed to work for Vampiric Rights.

And that brought them to the high school being rented for this Hunt.

Pete excitedly got his registry and entered the auditorium, where the vampires waited for the announcement that the Hunt had started. He couldn't wait for the rush.

Pete waited happily. He had the best tactics: choose two or three, herd them together, and then pick one off the group. That left some time to build up the adreneliene and the fear factor. It also made it more exciting for him.

Other vampires, he noted, were teaming up. He knew that the ones with more than three in their group were the most likely to fail from experience. Especially if they didn't know each other before the Hunt. There werre few ways to do it right.

When the announcement hit, Pete bounced into the rafters of the autitorium, then stalked through. He liked his prospects in the least crowded hall. There were a couple classrooms to choose from, with men and women hiding or running around. There were also a couple of other vampires.

Pete chose to use his experience fucking it up to offer advice.

"Okay, ladies," he said smoothly, looking at the closest group. "I have a proposal. You help me herd and season the ones in the band room, we'll all have enough to source feed. And it'll be rich and flavorful."

Of course, Pete had become notorious for being the only vampire to have a success streak of 583, and they were interested. So, one girl snuck out the building, hiding at the window. _Rat a tat tat, Rat a tat tat, Rat a tat tat,_ she tapped on the windowsill, not entering the room. Two of the other girls scratched at the walls, speeding through.

When Pete got involved, he started making noises like a wounded animal, jumping and diving around faster than they could sense. The girls in the room screamed and rushed toward the door, which was when the final two ladies entered the room, blocking the exit. Together, Pete and the vampire girls closed in on them.

When one girl broke, laughing as she shrieked, Pete pounced. She was part of the Cobras. Her jacket announced her name started with a V in the signature Cobra style, and she had the snakebite tattoo.

He bit down as soon as she hit the floor. She writhed underneath him, cast away the wristband, and grabbed Pete's head.

Pete gulped down his allowed pint greedily, loving the adreneline hitting his tongue. Her body wasn't sending pleasure signals, but she was- she was a fear junky, most likely, or new to the Hunts. Either way, she was delicious, and he could hear the other girls running. He also heard that only one of his accomplices had caught one.

Upon having his fill, Pete stood up and lifted the young woman in his arms. He gently licked the wound, which caused a slight moan from her as she healed.

Pete gently carried her out, like he always did with his victims. He left her near the tables of refreshments, saluted the personnel, and headed back to Patrick.

"Not even two hours. Did you even hunt?" Patrick questioned jokingly.

"It was fun. I got a new girl." He looked at Patrick's jacket longingly.

Patrick handed him a pint of blood tea, and Pete sipped away while they bantered about people they knew.

"Elisa kissed me yesterday. She's really good."

"Oh?" Pete asked, laughing. "Sounds like you caught her attention."

"Yeah. She, uh... She wants me to stay the night sometime."

"Oh, nice. Either you'll get lucky or you'll have a sleepover. Either way, you'll have fun."

"No. She said, 'Stay the night. I can make you feel even better.'"

"You're getting fucked, man. But if she says no, respect it."

"You don't think I know that? Anyway. Anyone you have your eyes on?"

"Beckett, for one, is gorgeous. And Mikey's hot and delicious." Pete grinned. "I like them."

Patrick nodded. "Well. Be careful. Don't get hurt."

"Promise I won't, buddy."

* * *

 

When he got to his coffin, Pete slept for three days.


	11. Are You Scared?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tombstones were grey  
> They were half engraved  
> They knew it was over  
> Just didn't know the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a dick to rhythm

Mikey bit his lip nervously, walking into the hall. He had slowly gained a real interest in his fellow 'harem'-members, and in Gabe. As such, he had been very happy when one of the workers had given him a white envelope from Pete.

This envelope contained a beautiful blue card with silver trimmings. There was a carefully penned message in white ink.

_This city says_

_Come, Hell or highwater_

_When I'm feeling hot and wet_

_I can't commit to a thing,_

_Be it heart or hospital_

_But you fall somewhere outside that realm_

_A drawing of souls and I still cannot part with mine_

Obviously, Mikey had been confused, but the words were pretty and far from effortless in presentation. He asked Patrick, who simply offered the idea to turn it sideways and look at the silver. When Mikey had, he noticed that the patterns had not been random, but specifically written so as to be clear but not immediately noticable.

_Come on a date with me, nine thirty at your door next Friday. Wear something nice but not too dressy. Send a note in black ink if you decline, red ink if you accept. Gabe doesn't have to know but he can if you want to tell him. You're your own person._

Aside from the note being made excellently well, and very beautifully worded, Mikey was extremely flattered at Pete's proposal. He had spent a lot of time considering it before sending back his reply, red ink on black paper.

_Better off as lovers, and not the other way around_

_Racing through the city, windows down_

_In the back of yellow checkered cars._

Now, waiting in his doorway, Mikey was nervous. He had worn black jeans and a strategically slashed shirt, one that looked quite good. He also wore a jacket, but he didn't really know why. He waited for Pete to appear, and was pleased when he did. Pete was wearing white jeans and a black shirt, and he smiled at Mikey.

"You ready?"

"No... Yes. I don't know."

"Trust me, you'll love it." Pete smiled softly and held out his hand.

Mikey took the vampire's outstretched hand, letting out a surprised gasp when Pete pulled him and shot off the ground.

Mikey clung to Pete, wrapping his legs around him so he didn't fall. Pete kept a strong arm around him, humming lightly until they landed on a large building. He let him step away, holding his hand gently.

"Whoa... It's beautiful," Mikey whispered softly, looking out over the city. "How often do you come up here?"

"As often as I want. If I'm not at the manor, I'm usually here. It's always just as breathtaking." He smiled softly.

"You... Um, you seem like you really like it up here."

"I do. I like the freedom of it, and the absolute knowledge that I'm safe."

"But what if you fall?"

"I don't fall. I fly."

"What if I fall?"

"Why? Are you scared?"

"What if I fall, Pete?"

Pete smiled softly. "You trust me."

"I still might fall."

Pete shook his head and pushed Mikey, hard, sending him plummeting toward the ground. He jumped as well, speeding after him. He grabbed him and pulled him close, swooping over the city.

When Mikey stopped screaming, he kicked Pete. "You jackass!"

"Notice- I was able to catch you. I waited to dive, and I caught you. I'll always be there to catch you. No matter how high you fall from." He kissed the back of his neck and carried them back up to the same view. "And no matter what causes you to slip."

Mikey curled into him, heart pounding. "P-Pete? I'm kind of..."

"Scared?" Pete smiled softly. "You'll be okay. I promise." He kissed him softly and sweetly, producing a bouquet of flowers from thin air and pressing them into his chest. "Because not even a god would let you get hurt."

Mikey smiled softly, accepting the flowers. "So. Why here?"

"Because. This is the best place to watch the sun set." Pete turned him toward the west, sitting down and smiling at him.

That night, Mikey officially had one boyfriend in the bag.


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

It has recently come to my attention that there has been a scandal with William Beckett. I don't know if this is true and I cannot say for sure, but until further notice this is discontinued.


End file.
